Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of high-speed interface design, and more particularly to AC coupling techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems typically include a number of interconnected integrated circuits. In some cases, the integrated circuits may communicate through parallel interfaces, which simultaneously communicate multiple bits of data. In other cases, the integrated circuits may employ a serial interface, which sequentially communicates one bit of data at a time. In some cases, both parallel and serial interfaces, individual bits of communicated data may be differentially encoded.
In a computing system, the integrated circuits may have different power supply requirements, which may result in different output voltages being coupled to the integrated circuits' respective communication ports. Furthermore, variations in the properties of wiring traces on circuit boards as well as differences in power supply performance, may further contribute to differences in the power supply voltages supplied to the integrated circuits.
Fluctuations in power supply voltage levels and temperature dependent changes to circuit characteristics may affect the quality of data transmitted from one integrated circuit to another. To ensure overall system performance, transceiver circuits may be adjusted dependent upon the aforementioned changes in power supply voltage and temperature. In some cases, a time at when a data bit is sample may be adjusted in an effort to center the sampling point within the valid region of the data bit.